The Daughter
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Dean is on a hunt when a beautiful girl that looks like him and Cas introduces herself. "Hi, are you Dean Winchester? I'm your Daughter. I'm part angel. My name's Dina." Dean finds himself in the position of the father of a rambunctious Angel/human hybrid that's hated by most of the angels in heaven. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi ho! I've been writing a lot. And getting a lot out there. So here (just cause I feel like it) is another SPN fic.**_

_**Note, I don't own SPN or any of it's Characters (although I really don't think that SPN can claim to own Micheal, Gabriel, Lucifer, God, or Cain since they are from the Bible originally. Micheal, Gabriel, and Lucifer being the only angels {I think} to ever be named).**_

Dean sat in the impala searching the premises for signs of life. But the only show of such was that of the bitter wind blowing snow around. Castiel had told him once that angels were likened to wind in comparison of the Son. The thought is almost comforting now, having Castiel with him in the wind. He was all alone on this snowy winter night, and the only living thing he could see was himself. Nothing stirred around the old barn, and even the trees seemed to sing of death, the snow that swirled didn't do anything but added to the cold empty feeling. Dean's coffee was cold now and he had run out of pie. He was tired and stiff, and the the silence made Dean sad so he allowed himself remember the angel. His angel. His Cas.

It had been almost 9 years since she had left him. 9 years Cas-less. But the years had seemed to stretch themselves in 9 decades. Dean doesn't regret what had happened between them. He only wishes it could have lasted longer. Like, ya know, the rest of his life.

Dean sighed. The last time he'd seen Cas, she'd said something about having to go to heaven, getting in trouble, and impurity. Dean may have had something to do with the last one. But in his defense, Cas had sort of initiated it.

His phone buzzed, it was Bobby, he ignored it. Sure Bobby would be pissed, but who cares.

Dean suddenly sits straight up in the drivers seat. Was it- no there it is again. Movement other than the wind. He watches as a something slowly starts to rise from behind the far hill. He grabs his binoculars and looks. It's a person. He stares through his binoculars as a head of blonde hair, blowing and twisting in the wind, rises slowly. Soon he can see the face of a girl, looking no older then 15, makes an appearance. She's got a pretty face, it looks innocent and clueless. Soon her shoulders rise into view and Dean's startled to see that the girl is wearing a sleeveless white dress. Immediately he categorizes her as something supernatural, other wise she would be frozen from the cold.

She sees him and starts walking towards him, calmly, surely. The dress goes down to just past her knees, and her feet are bare. Eventually she gets to the impala and stands patiently by the driver side door. Not saying anything she stares expectantly at it. Finally Dean rolls down the window.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly. Immediately he shivered from the biting wind.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" She asked with a sweet smile. Her accent was British.

"Who's asking?" Dean answered with a question. The girl frowned at him him.

"My name is Dina."

"So are you an angel? Or a demon? Or what?" Dean asked. The girl's frown deepened. Her eyes spoke her distress. This girl- or angel, or demon, or whatever she is- didn't know how to answer.

"Well... I'm not a demon," She answered nervously.

"Then are you like a vampire?"

"No... I don't drink blood. I'm not a vampire."

"Are you a djinn in disguise?" he asked keeping his hands back.

"What's a- oh. No I'm not a djinn," She answered, head cocked in a familiar way. Dean stared at her, curious. She shifted nervously.

"So... an angel then?" he asked. She grinned at him, it was a familiar grin. It reminded him of-

"Well gosh, I knew I was sweet," Dina said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wow and you have a sense of humor," Dean said with a mirthless grin, "Seriously though."

"It is... complicated," Dina said rubbing the back of her neck. Then she stared him in the eyes. Those eyes, so blue.

"Well, would you like to sit down?" Dean asked.

"Why would I desire to- oh, yes it is supposed to be a comfort thing isn't it? Yes, I suppose so." She sits down in the snow.

"No no! In the car I mean," Dean says opening the door quickly. She jumped out of the way of the door, "sorry. Come on get up, it's freezing out here."

"Oh yes, right," Dina said. As Dean walked her around to the passenger side of the car he heard her mumbling, "Gabriel, stop being so confusing. You're supposed to help me fit in, not make me look like an idiot." Dean smiled to himself, so she is an angel, an angel being helped by the Trickster. Dean opened the door and she sat down in the car. He closed the door, walked around, and got in the driver side.

"So... Gabriel is 'helping' you fit in?" Dean asked with a smirk. Dina blushes in response.

"Ah, you heard."

"You could have just said, 'yes I'm an angel of the Lord' instead of trying to by mystic and vague about it," Dean says.

"Well that's just it... I'm not," She says.

"You aren't? Are you a fallen angel?"

"No, I am... part angel," Dina answers cautiously.

"Part- how does that even work?!"

"My mother is an angel, my father is... human," she said, her British voice quavering. When Dean opened his month to ask how that was possible she quickly butted in, "My mother was an angel here on Earth, she was on a mission. Well she got really close to her human charge. Then she got romantically involved with her human charge. Well then she got pregnant and had to leave and- hold on, _shut up _Gabriel- she well, she gave birth to me."

"So you are half-human half-angel," Dean said.

"Well actually, I'm ¾ angel," She answered, "Please, just don't ask."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're on earth to find your father. Need a ride?"

"No."

"Right, you probably have angel mojo and can just pop any where you need to. So why are you here?" Dean said.

"Actually, my angel mojo is... limited. My mother and my uncle Gabriel control the amount of angelic abilities I have. They can give me the ability for something depending on my situation," Dina explained, "Besides, I don't need to look any farther."

"Oh that makes- wait, what?!" Dean asked. Dina takes a deep breath.

"Dean Winchester, You are my father."

"Wait so... Castiel or Anna?"

"You were involved with Aunt An-" suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! Gabriel I didn't need to-" She covers her eyes, "Oh ugh, Mom! Stop Gabriel. Ech!" Dean sat there, face flushed bright red, knowing what Gabriel was showing the poor angel/girl. Finally she uncovered her eyes, but she didn't look at Dean.

"So I take it not 'Aunt An'. So you're... you're Cas and I's daughter?" Dean asked. She nodded staring at her feet. Dean let a airy, nervous, laugh out, "I have a daughter. So what does Dina mean?"

"Dina is the name of the guardian angel of wisdom and learning. A good friend of Mother's," Dina answered.

"Well Dina, can I call you D for short?"

"You are my father, and you didn't exactly have a huge role in anything but my conception, so I suppose you should make at least a few decisions regarding my life," Dina answered seriously. Dean just stared at her silently, "Yes father, you may call me whatever you wish," She clarified. Dean smiled and nodded.

"You definitely got the over the head thing from your mother," he mumbled, "So how old are you. I mean it's been 9 years since I last saw your mother, but you look, what? 15?"

"17."

"Okay. So, are you 17 or is that a vessel that was 17?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess that I am 17. For the reason that, because of my human percentage, I can not take a vessel unless I have my grace destroy my human soul," Dina answered.

"So you could actually become 100% angel if you wanted to?"

"Why would I want to?" Dina asked, innocent confusion written plainly on her face.

"Well... humanity isn't exactly glorious," Dean answered, scratching the back of his neck. Dina looked into his eyes. A smile played on her lips.

"No, humanity isn't exactly glorious," Dina said, "But you are my father. Why wouldn't I want to have at least part of you with me?" Dean smile lit up his whole face.

"You... you aren't ashamed of the whole..."

"Apocalypse? No, Mother explained everything to me. I think that you simply did what you felt was right," Dina said. Dean grinned stupidly at the steering wheel. Dina suddenly got a worried look on your face.

"You... you are, um, well... okay with this right? With having a daughter. Castiel's daughter," she asked. Dean looked up at her.

"What!? Well of course I am! No, this is fantastic! Like this is one of the happiest days of my life," he declared enthusiastically. A look of relief and happiness washes over Dina's face. Suddenly she just started staring off into space.

"Mother wants to talk to you," Dina says.

"Okay, but first; stop calling her 'mother' call her mom. Mother sounds too formal. I almost never called her by her real name, so you can call her Mom or Mommy," Dean says.

Dean hears a fluttering of feathers and turns to look in the backseat. There sits a face that he hasn't seen in a long time. Too long. Castiel's blue eyes stare back at him, in a guarded but still fond look.

"Hello Dean," her rough voice says. Dean swallows, hard.

"Cas," he finally manages to say. Cas smiles at him slightly before looking at her daughter.

"Dina, go home to Gabriel. Your father and I need to discuss some things."

"Yes Mum," Dina say obediently. She turned to Dean, "Goodbye Father... no, Dad. No Daddy. Yes, Daddy. Goodbye Daddy. It was a great pleasure meeting you." She hesitates a bit before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. The she poofed out of existence.

"So... How does it work?" Dean asked, "Her age, and identity and what not."

"Well... it's hard to explain. The birth was... difficult, and Father helped out a bit. The youngest he was willing to go was 8 years old for a body. So the body actually is her's. Custom made you could say."

"So her angel age really doesn't matter or what? How does that work for angels?"

"Years don't matter to angels. Stages do, and she is in the fledgling stage till she progresses past that. Her capability to learn and progress is what matters. In some ways she is more progressed then Gabriel was at that part of the fledgling stage," Castiel said.

"So is she more like you then? Because of her being mostly angel." Dean asked. Castiel smiled and popped into the front seat.

"Actually no. She's a quick study, amazingly good at figuring thins out when they go awry, she's good under pressure, she's got an amazing personality, she's a smart mouth and a pain in the ass sometimes, and she's willing to submit 100% of herself to what she's doing," Castiel said, "In other words she's more like you." He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"She seems obedient. Where did that come from?" Dean asked with a smart ass smirk.

"In case you forgot, I was pretty obedient myself before really investing myself in you and Sam," Castiel said, hitting him playfully on the arm. He winked at her.

"Yeah I seem to remember that. Good thing I got that stick out of your ass then huh?" Castiel grinned at him. Then she frowned.

"There's a reason why I'm here Dean. It's about Dina actually."

"What? Did she get in trouble at school or something? Is there another angel she has her eye on? God they start so young," Dean jokes.

"No Dean. This isn't a joke. It's just that there is some underlying... animosity towards Dina from the other angels. They don't think that she should be allowed to have grace, or be in Heaven," Castiel said. Dean immediately got serious, but waited for Castiel to continue, "God has allowed me to keep her with me all this time because of how young she was. He gave me permission to raise her however I see fit, and some of the other angels hate that."

"So you're basically asking me to take care of her until you get the situation upstairs sorted out?" Dean asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I want you to be her father. The father that, besides God, she never really had. I want you to teach her how to be... human," Castiel said, putting a hand on his arm, "I want you to show her how to become her own person and make her own decisions. Help her not to feel like she has to continuously try to be the perfect angel. If she... stumbles along the way, Gabriel and I believe that she can ask forgiveness and, because of her human side, get it completely." Dean smiled.

"So you think that if she suddenly decides to go to a bar and find some jack ass and get laid that she can call up grand dad and say sorry and still be angel _and_ human?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Father was... vague with the details. But Gabriel believe that even if she can't come back to Heaven as an angel she can still come back after she has died because of her human soul," Castiel said, "So in a way, yes."

"But even if she can still go back to Heaven as a human soul, would she have lost all her mojo?"

"Father gave Gabriel and I control of her 'mojo' levels. We are considering giving her the majority, if not all, of that power for her 21st birthday. Hopefully by then she will be mature enough to handle it."

"What about her soul? How would that work?" Dean asks.

"It would be like with a vessel. After the time that Gabriel and I give her all her grace, when ever she taps that power it is like two being inside one body. Both aware of what the other experiences, but separate of each other," Castiel answers.

"What if she gets infected with demon blood or something and becomes impure?"

"I don't know. It could destroy her. _Or_ it might do nothing to her," Castiel answers honestly.

"Why did you leave?" Dean finally asks.

"How long have you been holding back that question?" Castiel asks, a knowing look on her face.

"Since before Dina showed up."

"That was a long time," Castiel says with a smile.

"You were gone a long time."

"You didn't give me any more reason to stay."

"I thought that you knew."

"I was oblivious to a lot of things Dean. Feelings, mine or other's, was one of them."

"What about that night? I told you I loved you," Dean asked.

"And you never said it again," Castiel replied.

"I'm not a feelings guy. You didn't tell me that you had conceived."

"I didn't know."

"Suddenly you just up and left and I was alone again," Dean said. His voice got quiet, "Everyone leaves at some point."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to stay. You're a bit of a 'in the heat of the moment' guy. For all I knew, you used me and hated me," Castiel said.

"Funny, I thought the same thing about you," Dean said with a mirthless laugh.

"Anyway, I'm glad that that isn't the case," Castiel said with a soft smile that made Dean's heart jump.

"Me too," Dean whispered. They fell into comfortable silence as Dean picked up the binoculars and did a quick scan of the area. Castiel shifted in her seat a little, Dean sighed and put down the binoculars.

"You have to go again," he said. It wasn't a question but Castiel nodded anyway. He looked at her, eyes full of sadness, "Can I give you a reason to stay?" Castiel looked out the window. Sadness marred her beauty.

"I wish you could," Castiel whispered so quietly Dean could barely here her. There was silence again.

"It was like being in the pit again," Dean said, breaking the silence, "being here while you were gone... There were days I couldn't find much of a reason to stay. So often, Sam would come back to the motel and I would just be sitting there, gun in hand." Castiel turned to him, pain in her eyes.

"Dean don-"

"No! You have to know. The first few times he freaked out, ran and twisted it out of my grasp. But slowly he got used to it. Walking in on me considering suicide. He stayed calm, just walked up and held his hand out. He knew that in the end I couldn't do it. Not for the selfish reason of wanting everything to be over. I had had so many people leave me, I felt the pain from it, but in the end I could get over it," Dean said. He turned around in his seat so that he was facing her completely, "But after you left... the world ceased to matter. Life had no purpose. No one I had lost or failed compared to you. I just went through the motions, waiting for it to get easier. I thought that maybe it had for a while, but then I realized that I had just gotten used to it." Castiel had looked away from him. Dean could see something glistening slide down her cheek. She was crying. Dean felt his heart seize. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Don't cry! Please, Cas. You don't need to cry, look here." She did, "I love you so much." That just made her start crying harder. She turned her face into his hands, her shoulders shook with her sobs. Dean had a sense of relief at professing his love to her, but regretted the pain he caused her. He moved one of his hands from her face and pulled her into a hug. She promptly buried her face in his neck. Slowly her tears slowed to where she was just sniffling. Dean pulled away and grabbed her hands.

"Did you here me? I love you Castiel. I love you so so much," he said. Castiel smiled at him and rubbed her face with her arm.

"I love you too," She said. Dean released her hand and, grabbing her by the neck, pulled her in for a kiss.

He pushed deeply into the kiss, pulling their bodies close together so they were touching. He moved across to the passenger seat and lifted her and twisted her so she was straddling him. One of Castiel's hands was tugging on his neck, the other pushed against his chest. Her body radiated heat.

Dean wished he could take this into the back seat and go all the way, but he realized (somehow his brain was still working. Though sluggishly) that Gabriel, and perhaps Dina, was watching them right now probably. Slowly he separated their mouths through a series of soft pulling-pushing kisses.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me," He whispered, their foreheads were touching, Castiel was breathing heavily, and _damn_ if he didn't want to introduce Castiel to the wonders of the backseat.

"I promise," Castiel whispered back.

"Promise on something important to you. Promise on our daughter," Dean urged.

"I promise on Dina..." Castiel pressed her lips against his again, "I promise on you and our love." Dean pulled away.

"I'm-"

"You're the most important thing to me in all of my life, Dean. I love you so much and on that love I promise to return," Castiel said, holding his face in her hands she kissed him again, "I must leave now. Be good to her. Teach her to be great." With a final kiss she disappeared from his lap.

Dina appeared in the drivers seat, hands on the wheel.

"Not to seem rude or nosy, but where you about to knock up mum again?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Rules of the Impala, Dina. Number 1: The Impala is my baby, she was my baby before you were born and she will always be my baby. Number 2: No one drives the Impala without my permission. So get out of the seat." Dina climbed into the backseat and waited for Dean to move back to the driver seat before moving to shotgun. Dean looked over at her, "Number 3: Driver picks the music, shotgun shut her cake hole. Which is your mouth okay?"

"Right," Dina confirmed her knowledge of the term.

"Okay, I'm sure more will come up as time goes on, but right now that's all that comes to mind. I'm gonna call Sam and tell him that I have a surprise. It's past the time that he said I needed to wait here anyway," Dean said. Dina nodded.

"Can we go get food?" She asked. Dean looked over at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes at him, "I am part human and I haven't eaten in... oh let's see, my first trip to Earth was... 5 years. It's been 5 years since I last ate food. I'm hungry."

"Sure, we can go to a diner before heading to the motel. Have you had pie?" Dean asked.

"No, when I came to earth 5 years ago, Uncle Gabe took me to Disney Land and we got hot dogs, lot and lots of ice cream, and cotton candy," Dina answered.

"That's a crime to humanity. We're getting you burgers and pie."

"That sounds cool... Dad." Dean grinned over at her and got out his cell. He called Sam.

"Hey Sammy, what's up bitch?" pause, "Yeah well I think I'm done here." pause, "Hey I got a surprise for you." pause, "No I can't tell you. What's the point of it being a surprise if I tell you what it is." pause, "Okay well I'm gonna go get food and go to the store real quick before heading back." pause, "Okay. See ya bitch." Dean snapped the phone shut and smiled at Dina.

"On to the diner and then the closest supermarket," he said.

"Why the supermarket? Uncle Gabe took me to one of those too. It wasn't that impressive," Dina said.

"Because, darling girl, if you're gonna be living with me and Sam, you're gonna need more clothes then that. People are gonna stare."

"Oh, okay."

Dean and Dina's supper and shopping trip was successful and was actually quite enjoyable. Dina enjoyed her burgers, pie, and milkshake; and Dean found out that it's very important to him how modest the clothes his daughter is getting is. Knowing that it might be useful, he did allow her to get two pairs of "hooker" outfits. But for the most part, her clothes was mostly modest. Dina enjoyed picking out her outfits, choosing quite a bit of plaid by Dean's suggestion, and thought that shopping was fun after all. She ended up getting a considerable amount of clothes, a pair of hiking boots, a leather jacket, a travel bag, and a cell phone. She was happy about all of it since they were the only things she ever owned.

The Motel room. Dina stood in front of the door, shifting awkwardly side to side. She wore the dress from before, but this time with her boots and leather jacket on, and she had her travel bag, filled with everything that wasn't on her body. Dean walked up behind her and gave her a side hug.

"Don't worry D. Sam'll love you. He'll be shocked at first, then he won't believe it, then he'll be wary of you for a while. But he will love you as soon as he accepts it," he said, "ready kiddo?" Dina closed her eyes and nodded. Dean unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sammy I'm home!" He called out in a singsong voice.

"It's about time you got here. What's the sur- oh," Sam said as Dina joined Dean and Sam in the motel. Dina stared at her humongous uncle, tall, lean, long hair, kind but cautious eyes. She smiled nervously at him.

"Isn't she a little young Dean?" Sam asked, eyes not leaving Dina. Her head cocked in that way that she learned from her mother.

"She's not a stand Sam. God, what do you take me for? The type of guy who brings 17 year old's home for a round? Thanks bitch," Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam threw at Dean. He stood up and held a hand out to Dina. He smiled at her kindly, "Hi, I'm Sam." Dina looked at the hand, then up into her Uncle's kind brown eyes. She takes the outstretched hand and smiles shyly at the floor.

"I'm Dina," She says quietly. Sam give her hand a firm, but soft, shake and lets go of it.

"Sam..." Dean started, "This is my... My daughter." Sam's eyes grow wide and shoot back to Dina. She has her head cocked again, her eyes are wide.

"Who's the... Castiel," Sam guessed.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, clearly surprised by his brothers easy guess.

"She's got the appearance, cocked head, wide blue eyes, same mouth and skin tone," Sam explained. He looked into Dina's eyes and smiled.

"I think that we need to re-do the introductions," he said with a slight laugh, "Hi, I'm your new favorite uncle. I'm Sam. But you can call me Uncle Sammy."

"Hi, I'm your new niece Dina. Dad's already going to call me D, so if you get permission from him you can call me that, _or_ Uncle Gabe calls me Moosetrax. But if you want you can give me your own nickname," Dina said with a smile. Sam stepped over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I always wanted a little sister and now I have a niece!" He said with laugh. Dina's smile got wider.

"I'm glad you are responding so well. I was afraid you wouldn't like me at first," Dina said honestly. Sam laughed again.

"Who couldn't like like you? I mean honestly, it's hard not to like someone as cute and sweet as you." Sam said. Dina blushed. Sam gave another deep throated laugh, "Why does Gabriel call you Moosetrax?"

"He says I'm as sweet and delicious as Moosetrax ice cream," She answered with another blush. Dean and Sam both start laughing and soon she lets out a soft chuckle. Soon all three of them are laughing and it's the nicest time Dean can remember since Castiel left.

Months go by.

Paradise leaves.

Dina screams as the hand clutches her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone! Sorry about that little cliff hanger there. So now we continue. Usual stuff, I don't own SPN._**

* * *

_Dina screams as the hand clutches her throat..._

"DAAD!" Dina screams before her air is cut off. She was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. She tried kicking while she could still think but her mind was getting fuzzy. She tried hitting the crook of her attacker's elbow to get them to bend and release, but her vision and comprehension skills were quickly deteriorating from lack of oxygen.

Her eyelids slip close and her hands slip off her attacker's arm. She felt like a pop can that somebody could just crush.

Part of her fights her physical inabilities. The angel part of her refuses to die with this body.

"_Oi!" _her celestial voice screams at her. Her consciousness sluggishly replies.

"_What?"_

"_You can breath now mortal body."_

"_oh."_

Dina forces herself to take a deep, burning breath.

"Dear Grandfather that hurts," Dina gasped raggedly as the cold, biting air fills her burnt lungs. She looked over to see the body of her attacker crumpled to the ground. She takes more breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

Eventually her strength returned to her for the most part and she sat up and looked around. Finally she noticed the other person in the room.

A slightly fat, short man, with a receding hairline and a bit of scruff stood, wearing a blood splattered suit, over the decapitated head of a vampire across the room. Silently he nudged the head with his foot. He pulled a pristine white handkerchief out of his pocket, and cleaned of his knife.

"Who are you?" she finally asked, loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and smiled at her devilishly.

"Ah, you're awake darling."

"Who are you?"

"I wasn't sure how long it was going to take you to wake up. Nephilim tend to be a bit slow in the uptake that they are, in fact, still alive."

Dina gritted her jaw at the use of her technological, species name and squinted at the man suspiciously.

"You keep refusing to answer my question," she stated, "that means you are rather hesitant of letting me know who you are. Which means that I shouldn't trust you."

"I just saved you're smart cookie ass, darling. I should think that you could trust me."

"I would ask where my dad is, but I doubt that you'd answer that. You're unwilling to give me you're name, why should you tell me where my father is?"

"You are a bright little Nephilim, aren't you?"

"Please stop calling me that," Dina requested. The man smiled at her again, his smile was both calming and agitating at the same time.

"All right. My name is Crowley."

"The King of Hell?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dina."

"Yes," he said, amused, "you are." He walked over to her and offered her his hand. Dina hesitated before delicately placing her hand in his. He smiled and helped her up.

"Tell me, Mr. Crowley, why am I alive?"

"Because I saved you."

"Why did you save me? Obviously I couldn't save myself from _vampires_ of all things," Dina spit out, "So why did you save me?"

"Because, darling, you needed saved and I'm a nice person," Crowley replied releasing her hand after giving it a pat.

"You're a demon. You're not nice. You're evil wrapped in pretty packaging."

"You're a smart girl, your mother taught you well," Crowley said with another smile. Dina frowned at him.

"You know my mother?"

"Indeed I do. Such a sexy little angel." Dina growled slightly at him in response to his comment. He chuckled.

"Down girl, my intentions towards your mother are anything but pure, but I'll never get there in a hundred years. Besides, I've got my own human now. I don't need your mother for any thing like that," Crowley said. Dina shrugged off her hostility.

"Any chance you'll tell me where my father is?"

"None darling. However, I will tell you that he's frantically searching for you."

"Okay... any chance you'll just let me go to him?" Dina tried, she turned on her puppy dog eyes that Uncle Sammy had taught her how to use. Crowley smiled almost fondly at her.

"Look at that. Moose taught you how to summon your inner kicked puppy," Crowley said, amusement lit his voice, "I'm sorry darling, but you are mine for now. Do you feel the connection block to heaven?"

Dina frowned and mentally reached towards her mother or any other angels. There was nothing there, just darkness. She sighed.

"So... I assume angel trap."

"Yes, lucky for me, you're Nephilimness isn't covered by angel traps since you're humaness is prominent enough," Crowley said as he carefully put his knife back in his suit jacket pocket.

"How far away are we from the original hunting location?" Dina asked tiredly.

"Oh, we're just right down in the basement."

"I assume Dad won't find me?"

"Correct."

"Great. So how long do we wait."

"I actually need you're help with something. Squirrel has enlisted the help of you're mother and Uncles. Gabriel and Balthazar. And while I can keep you hidden from them during this duration... it's going to need you're cooperation."

"And why would I cooperate with you, pray tell? _Darling_," Dina sassed. Crowley smiled at her, almost as if he was proud of her.

"Because you'll want to."

Crowley then explained her situation to her and what she could do to help.

"And you see," he continued, "It's really for the best because you can help me get rid of these straggling demons that refuse to bend to my will, and I can help you become a powerful being."

"Mom and Uncle Gabriel can give me grace," Dina pointed out.

"Yes, but think about that. You won't have to wait for them and you'll never have to fear an angel ever again. You'll be just as, if not more, powerful as all excepting the Archangels."

"It would require me essentially betraying my mother, wouldn't it?" Dina asked. Crowley hesitated and thought it over.

"I think that that's not necessarily true-"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Dina started to recited. Crowley grimaced and Dina paused with a grin, "I can continue, if you want," she offered smartly, "Ooorrrr you could tell me the truth. Also, if the first exorcism doesn't work, I am well trained in others."

"You're a smart one aren't you darling?" Crowley asked. Dina just grinned at him.

"There is a... tiny amount of betrayal involved. But that makes the rest of it all the sweeter. The reconciliation?" Crowley admitted. Dina bit her lip.

"Will... will innocents get hurt?"

"I think not."

"How soon will I see my family?"

"It could be ten days, it could be ten years," Crowley said with a shrug, "Honestly, most of my deals last for ten years. But if you complete your end of the deal then you should be able to go to back to your family before then."

"Dad will kill me," Dina said, rubbing her temples.

"I think not."

"You think not a lot," Dina pointed out.

"That's true. But honestly darling, you can trust me."

"No I can't."

Crowley smiled.

"You're right. You can't. But you honestly have no choice. Your mother can't help you, your father won't be able to help you, and I won't let you go unless you say yes."

"We don't have to kiss right?"

"Since you're just a pup, I'm going to let you out of it."

"Don't call me a pup ever again or I'll exorcise you," Dina threatened, pointing at him.

"Fine, darling. What shall I call you? We'll need to rename you."

Dina frowned.

"This is your plan, you can name me."

"Oh look at that, she's subordinate." Dina growled at him slightly and he chuckled.

"How about Azrael?"

"You want me to take the name of an Angel of Death?" Dina asked.

"I was thinking maybe Mot. That's the Babylonian angel of death."

"I like Azrael better," Dina answered. Crowley smiled.

"I thought you would."

"CAS!" Dean yelled into the sky. A flutter of wings filled the silence.

"I can't find her!" Dean told her as soon as he saw her face.

"I lost connection with her. Wherever she is, she's not connected with heaven," Castiel replied, worry barely hidden by her voice. Dean looked her in the eyes, they were filled with pain. He opened his arms and soon she filled them.

"They were just vampires Cas. She knows how to deal with vamps. I don't understand."

"We have to find her," Castiel said into his leather, blood covered, jacket, "There are angels who wouldn't hesitate to kill her."

"You never fully explained," Dean said, "why do the angels want to kill her?"

Castiel quieted.

"I was sort of vague about how things worked between us Dean. Dina's not exactly the result of our... physical union. She's what is called a Nephilim. After the fall of man, it was made illegal for Nephilim to be conceived. Nephilim are the result of the union of an angel's and a human's souls."

"So Dina... she's illegal."

"When I told you that I hadn't known that I had conceived... I had lied to you. I had gotten permission from my Father before initiating the union. But... I wasn't sure what the repercussions would be to such a union so I kept you in the dark."

"So the Angels want her dead because she's illegal?"

"They want to take away her grace. Maker her human. But killing her works just as well for them. So we have to find her soon."

"Alright lets get searching."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the blood all around the room.

It had taken them two extra days to find the basement. Two days longer than it should have. Ever since, he'd visited the room several times, trying to figure out what had happened. He had figured out that there were anti angel symbols all around the room which was the reason that Castiel couldn't find her.

There had been a lot more stress between Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and he ever since the disappearance. He wished his baby girl would just come home.

Azrael stood above the trembling figure at her feet. It had deigned to notice her enter, but had ignored her other then that until she had gotten it's attention.

Then it called her the B word.

And then it was laying on the floor, trembling in a pool of its own blood.

"And this is why we don't call me that word. Savvy?" Azrael said crouching as she wiped her bloody blade on her black pants. The shapeshifter opened it's mouth.

"Bi-"

"Nah ah ah," Azrael interrupted, shaking her finger at the creature. It gave her a hateful look. She bitch faced it in return.

"Crowley wants you," She told him standing back up so that she towered over the creature.

"Well I'm sure I'd be more used to him alive," the shifter sassed. Azrael sighed and casually launched her knife into the back of the shifter's neck into the Medulla Oblongata. The creature died.

"Not really."

Azrael threw the shifter's body at Crowley's feet. He smiled at the body, amused, before grinning at her.

"I thought I said to bring him alive if possible," Crowley stated, amused.

"Yeah well, he called me a bitch and got an attitude," Azrael said, adjusting her thick, red-black eye liner in the mirror before fluffing her blonde hair.

"Heaven forbid you let him live." Azrael, without even looking, threw her knife behind her. It stuck in the wall right behind Crowley's head. She turned and looked at him blankly. He looked at the knife wedged in the wall behind him and smiled at her.

"You missed," he joked. Azrael rolled her eyes and sauntered over to him.

"I don't miss. So what did you need this one for?"

Crowley grinned at her once more.

"I would love to tell you darling, but I need you to leave immediately.

"What is it?"

"Vampire. And I need this one... operating."

"Fine," Azrael said. Checking to see if she had her stun gun, "But I'm not promising a definite yes here."

"I think you need to promise a definite yes or I'll promise a definite you, dead."

Azrael gave Crowley a small snarl and he laughed as she disappeared.

Ever since Dina's disappearance, Dean was having more mood swings than a woman with PMS. But the mood that came most was the emotion Sam only could describe as "Eh". Dean just didn't care. Cas had been showing up a lot more lately and she'd been showering Dean with as much affection as she believed Dean would accept. But she also spent a lot of her time trying to find Dina. Dean had even talked to Crowley, who refused to help even for a chance at owning Dean Winchester's soul.

Even Gabriel couldn't find something and he'd searched and scoured through out all of Earth, past, present, and future. He even got help from some of the Pagan Gods that didn't hate him so much. Nothing.

Dean ate, drank, breathed, and slept hunting. Except for when Castiel would talk to him about it, Dean stopped mentioning Dina. He just sort of... ignored it.

But finally, almost a year later, Dean found himself asking Castiel about their long lost daughter after a vamp hunt.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, walking into the motel room to see his angel sitting on the side of his bed wearing a dress suit.

"Hello Dean," She said with a warm smile. Dean smiled at her as he put his jacket on the back of one of the chairs. Then he paused for a moment and pressed his lips together before shaking his head with a small smile. He finally turned around and face her with a thinking smile.

"Any updates on Dina?" he asked. It was the first time in five months he'd asked about his daughter. Castiel's cocked her head at him, smile faltering slightly. It made for an interesting expression.

"None," She finally answered, "Why do you ask after all this time?"

"It's just... I saw someone that looked like her today. Like a lot. But, this girl was wearing these tight black pants, a kind of a cropped tank top, and a leather jacket. Not a Dina outfit. And she had a LOT of makeup. It was like red and black all around her eyes, and she had some sort of lip gloss that looked like the color of pooled blood, not a Dina look. But her hair was the same color and her eyes were about the same color... it was so weird," Dean finished. Castiel had listened intently.

"I can check around if you wish," Castiel offered. Dean considered telling her to forget it, the despair creeping in around him.

"Sure go ahead, it should probably just take a minute right?"

"Right."

Castiel disappeared.

Dean waited.

Castiel reappeared.

Dean gave her an expectant look.

She bit her lip.

"She was here once," Castiel said. Dean stood up.

"But she is gone now and I could not find a clue to where. Balthazar is leaving to go search for her now," Castiel explained.

"But it was her?"

"As far as I can tell, the girl you saw was most likely Dina."

"She is going to be _so_ grounded for wearing that outfit when she gets back," Dean said. He could feel three- no- four emotions bubbling up inside of him. Disappointment, joy, anger, and confusion.

"Why does she not come home to us?" Dean asked Castiel, "She looked me in the eye as if she didn't know me."

"I do not know our daughter's reasons for staying away from us," Castiel consoled him, "But I hope that the nature of her namesake will be transferred unto her."

Dina felt a bit of the past coming back to her when she saw her father. Her eyes danced over him before he noticed her. He looked empty.

"_I am no longer Dina,"_ she thought to herself harshly, _"I do not know that man. My name is Azrael and I will come as the Angel of Death always has. Alone." _

When Dean looked at her his eyes flickered in slight recognition. She stared him in the eye evenly.

"_That man means nothing to me until my contract has been completed."_

Dean looked away.

As soon as she had walked away from the sight of people, Azrael transported herself somewhere else.

She'd find a vampire elsewhere.

When she finally showed back up in the hole that Crowley was calling a home, she dropped an unconscious Vampire at his feet and hopped up to sit on the autopsy table Crowley liked to keep with him.

Eventually Crowley noticed her quiet nature out of the corner of his eye.

"What is wrong my darling?"

"I just saw Dean Winchester a bit ago."

Crowley turned to face her.

"What!? Did he see you?"

"Yeah, looked me straight in the eye. But he didn't stop me. I walked right past him and he barely noticed me after we broke eye contact. I left as soon as I was out of sight, I knew he would try to get Castiel to look for me."

Crowley took a deep breath.

"Do you think she found a trace of you?"

"Oh I'm sure. But I made precautions that she wouldn't find where I went after that. I'm sure she has angels looking for me by now, so I didn't waste any time in finding a vamp, shooting it with a stunner, and bringing it here."

"Alright. Go ahead and make sure all the sigils are good. Wouldn't want them popping in on us."

"No sir."

"Also, did you make sure that none of your Trickster friends were going to spill on you?"

Azrael gave Crowley an slightly evil smile.

"They won't spill anything on anybody ever."

Crowley smiled.

"Good."

* * *

_**What do ya think? Reviews appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Azrael smiled at the other powerful creatures in the room. They all had loved her, she was very good at being a trickster, especially when they learned that she was Gabriel's niece. They had taught her quickly and she had learned faster. _

_They sat around her all laughing at something she'd said. _

"_Oh Azrael, you just kill me sometimes," one told her. She smiled at the trickster who had spoken._

"_Oh no, that's yet to come," Azrael said with a smile. The tricksters slowly grew quiet. _

"_What?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You said that killing us was yet to come."_

"_Did I? Well I lied. That time's now," She said. She snapped her fingers before any of them could think. They were stunned. Quickly she pulled out a large bundle of stakes dipped in the Tricksters victims blood. With several quick flips of her wrist the Tricksters died. _

_She disappeared._

* * *

They say that with absence the heart grows fonder. But that was not the case for Azrael, previously known as Dina Winchester. The longer she was absent from heaven and her father and mother, the more she forgot. The more she killed, the darker her soul got.

Ever since the last time she'd seen Dean Winchester on a vamp hunt, Azrael began to forget more of herself. Or at least that's what she thought she was doing.

In reality, she hid Dina's kind heart and grace. Azrael figured that if she hid the good inside of her for long enough it would go away.

Crowley believed so too.

He used Azrael to do terrible things.

Azrael never questioned him, she killed who he said to kill, kidnapped who he said to kidnap, tortured who he wanted tortured, and seduced who he needed seduced.

But a mistake was made.

He asked her to seduce an angel who'd been on earth for long enough to question heaven. Crowley was so sure that it would work too. But as soon as she was in the room with the angel, the angel reported her presence to Gabriel, who immediately came with Balthazar and Castiel.

There was nothing Azrael could do but let herself be captured.

* * *

When she felt the bag lifted above her head she put on her best bitch face. The bottom of the bag lifted over her eyes and she was staring into Dean Winchester's green ones.

"Dina Jo Winchester!" he said, somewhere in between relieved and angry. Part of Dina that hadn't responded to anything in a while replied with a leap of joy and sinking of regret. Azrael's face was stoic though, she stared at the man part of her knew as her father with such a passivity that it was hard to see if she was even living.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

She stayed silent.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"Go fuck yourself," Azrael spit at him. Dean's head jerked back.

"Dina!" she heard Castiel exclaim. She turned her head to see the angel and three others. Sam, Gabriel, and Balthazar.

"Ah look," Azrael sneered, "It's the fluffy winged bastard brigade. How are you doing _Castiel_?" she said Castiel's name as if it were worthless to her. But she felt a slight tug as the old Dina desperately tried to break through.

"Dina, you will treat your mother with respect!" Dean said, grabbing Azrael by the face and forcing her to look at him.

"My name isn't Dina, it's Azrael, and _that_ isn't my mother," Azrael said, jerking her head toward Castiel. She wriggled her hands a bit, they were chained to her chair, if she could just focus her power on those...

"Don't bother escaping," Sam notified her, "the chains are archangel tested.

Castiel looked like she was going to cry and Dean looked close to hitting her. Azrael smirked at Dean, she hoped he would.

"Look, I have a job to do. Come get me when I'm 27 years, 8 months, and 7 days old."

"You didn't," Gabriel said with disbelief.

"Didn't what, archangel?"

"You made a deal didn't you?"

"I make lots of deals now days," Azrael said rolling her eyes and looking up through her long lashes at the stained ceiling.

"You made a deal with Crowley?" Dean asked with the same disbelief that Gabriel previously showed.

"What does that matter?"

"Dina-"

"Azrael."

"Azrael..." Dean said slowly, as if it was disgusting for him to do so, "I want my daughter back. Where is my daughter?"

"Dina is still in me somewhere, dad," a part of Dina finally choked her way up to the surface with that one word. Suddenly tears filled her eyes.

"I-I had no choice," she said, "It was deal or dead."

"You could have-"

"So I buried myself. I became the monster he needed me to be," Dina was talking, Azrael's hard exterior was still fighting for control.

"Dina... what have you done?"

Azrael won out.

"Oh lets see... killed, kidnapped, tortured, _seduced_, that was a fun one... umm what else... I became a trickster, hello! Killed a group of tricksters so the wouldn't tell Gabriel even though a bunch of them hate him. I've helped Crowley round up the demons, hunted a large amount and variety of monsters, faced a reaper and won... god Dean, there's a lot."

"Oh Dina..."

"Azrael."

"Dina Joanne Winchester."

"Azrael," Azrael said through grit teeth.

"I love you my baby girl," Dean hugged her, holding her head into his shoulder. Dina punched her way through and she started crying again.

"Daddy," She whimpered.

"Do you remember when you first came to me?"

"Yes daddy."

"I loved you immediately and I still do."

Dina was crying harder. Finally Castiel wrapped her arms around her lover and their daughter.

"And you know I've always loved you and I always will, no matter what you do."

Dina's body was racked with sobs.

Her goodness had returned.

Her soul had been purged of evil.

She felt her mother's grace and her father's soul reaching out to her and she hesitantly brushed them with her own.

Eventually she stopped crying.

When Dean and Castiel finally released her Gabriel undid her chains.

She stood up with renewed strength.

"I love you all. I promise to get in touch again," She said quietly.

"No," Dean said, terrified of what he knew was coming next. He reached his arms out to her but she took a small step back.

She reached back and touched just a bit of Azrael for strength.

"But I have a contract that I need to uphold my side for. I love you all," she said once more. She closed her eyes and disappeared before anybody else could say anything.

"Cas?" Dean asked, voice raw.

Castiel shook her head sadly.

* * *

Dina reappeared next to Crowley.

"Ah, you're here, how'd it go darling?"

"Have I completed my part of the contract?" she demanded.

Crowley finally noticed the streaks of makeup and her puffy eyes.

"They found you?"

"Yeah. Am I done?"

Crowley sighed and grabbed an angel blade.

"I suppose if I don't let you go they'll come and find me."

"I would guess that's a safe assumption."

Crowley sighed once more.

"I didn't want to have to do this..."

"Do what?" Dina asked.

Crowley started quoting something and Dina could immediately feel the power draining from her. She turned and saw sigils sketched into the wall. She could feel her grace leaving her.

Suddenly a hole opened into the wall and Dina felt her grace being sucked into it. She collapsed.

She felt something different when she woke up. She was graceless but not powerless. She opened her eyes, everything was murky around her. She slowly stood up, she felt empty. She walked to a mirror and looked at herself.

She could see herself and something very very dark within her. She leaned forward to look closer. She looked into her own eyes.

They were completely black. She smiled to herself, her grin looked more evil now.

"Good morning darling," Crowley's voice said to her. She turned and noticed that he was dark as well. She closed her eyes and opened them again, this time she could see everything normally.

"How'd you make me a demon?"

"Look at your arm."

She did, there was something cut into it.

"The mark of Cain?"

"Yes. It was a very intricate plan to implement. First I had to trap your grace to make you human; then, and you won't remember this, I got you to agree to it. I then cut it into your arm. After it had festered for a while, I killed you. Now your a demon. There's a few other intricacies I don't feel like discussing but there it is in layman's terms."

* * *

_**So, what do you think about psychologically scarred Dina/Azrael. I hope you like the little surprise at the end.**_


End file.
